Typically cargo is loaded into the space in the lower decks of wide body jets and other aircraft on pallets, low portable platforms on which the cargo is stacked for transportation and storage. In order to maintain the cargo in position on the pallet, the cargo is generally stacked straight, so that it does not extend beyond the edges of the pallet. However, the lower decks of most aircraft do not have straight walls with the result that a great deal of space within the lower decks is not utilized.